lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost 2003-2008 Noggin Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Promos
According to Bob Boyle, the series began as a story created by his niece, Viviana Ogawa, that Boyle turned into a rough comic book-style storybook called The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted.2 During the series' development process, the characters were renamed Widget, Wubbzy and Walden. Eventually, the title character was named Wubbzy. Boyle submitted his original concept as a book to Bolder Media. After more than 600 children's book concepts were reviewed, Boyle's submission was selected for development into an animated series for preschoolers. Production for the first season began in April 2002 (during the Feetface era). However, it ended on Nick's Play Date block in 2012, but it was moved to the Nick Jr. (the channel formerly Noggin) network. The series remains a part of Nick Jr.'s preschool goals, teaching preschoolers to share and care by supporting social and emotional development. A translated version of the series has been a popular addition to the "Cúla 4" children's programming lineup on the Irish language television channel, TG4 since January 2006. General Bumpers and Promos Moose tells All About Wubbzy (Version 1; 2003-2004) (Camera Quallity) (FOUND) Moose tells All About Wubbzy (Version 2; 2004-2008; with Daizy) (LOST) Introducing Daizy (Coming Soon Version) (FOUND) Introducing Daizy (May 30th, 2004, Tomorrow Version) (LOST) Introducing Daizy (May 31st, 2004, After Play With Me Sesame, 12:30 P.M. Version) (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) Introducing Daizy (Right Now, 1:00 P.M. Version) (FOUND) Word of the Day with Wubbzy (LOST) Word of the Day with Widget (LOST) Word of the Day with Walden (LOST) Word of the Day with Daizy (LOST) Word of the Day with Sparkle (LOST) Word of the Day with Shine (LOST) Word of the Day with Shimmer (LOST) A bumper with the word "It's Wubbzy Time" (SEEN) (LOST) Story Time: Wubbzy and the Beanstalk (LOST) Story Time: Daizyrella (LOST) Story Time: Wubbladdin (LOST) Story Time: Sleeping Daizy (LOST) Story Time: Daizylocks and the Three Bears (LOST) Story Time: The Walden Cried Wolf (LOST) Story Time: Little Pink Riding Hood (LOST) Story Time: Shimmer and the Beast (LOST) Story Time: The Shiny Mermaid (LOST) Story Time: Sparkle in Wonderland (LOST) Story Time: Daizy's Lullaby (LOST) Story Time: Gidget's Potty Problem (LOST) Move to the Music: Wubbzy sings the Moose and Zee "Done Day" closing song as a lullaby for Daizy (LOST) Move to the Music: Sing-a-Song (peformed by Beyonce) (FOUND) Move to the Music: Sing-a-Song (Remix) (FOUND) Move to the Music: Daizy sings her Lullaby (LOST) Move to the Music: Sparkle sings the theme for "Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" for Buggy on the Wubb Jet (LOST) Move to the Music: Shine sings "My Heart Still Beats" as a special song for Wubbzy (FOUND IN DREAM) (LOST FOR REAL) Move to the Music: Shimmer sings the theme for "Tiny Planets" for Huggy (LOST) Trivia * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! was going to premiere on Nick Jr. in June 2002, then it planned to premiere on December 2, 2002, but was ultimately on Nick Jr. on April 28, 2003. * It has also been shown in the U.S. on the cable channel Noggin since mid-2004, however, it is shown intermittently (not every day) at an afternoon hour (ranging from 1pm on the east coast to 10am on the west coast). Like with the more well-known across-the-Atlantic transplant of 64 Zoo Lane, the episodes are re-dubbed with American-accented voices to make them easier for American children to follow and words specific to British English are changed. * Moose and Zee said "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" was going to be renewed for a third season, though this information has not been confirmed. * As of April 15, 2014, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! has been pulled from Nick Jr.'s schedule, and removed from the website. The reason for removal is unknown, though it might have been removed to make room for newer shows and its ending on September 11, 2005. Since August 2016, Little Bear now has reruns, suggesting that it may too disappear eventually and its ending on November 7, 2003.